


Коленки

by OneRing



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneRing/pseuds/OneRing
Summary: Современное АУ





	Коленки

Громкий возглас неподалеку вырвал Эдварда из полудремы. Лежа в шезлонге, он приоткрыл глаза, ровно настолько, чтобы их не слепило беспощадное солнце, и увидел их. Коленки.

Коленки, очевидно в комплекте со всем владельцем, шли мимо довольно быстрым шагом. Весьма, надо сказать, соблазнительные коленки, хотя придирчивый зритель мог бы найти их слишком бледными или тощими. Пожалуй, еще некоторое время назад Эдвард был бы именно таким зрителем, но двухнедельный отпуск на берегу моря не прошел даром. Эдвард с удовлетворением отметил этот факт и снова закрыл глаза, посчитав излишним разглядывать более подробно обладателя коленок. В конце концов, он не за этим сюда приехал.

На самом деле Эдвард вообще не собирался ни в какой отпуск. Он просто в очередной раз положил на стол в ректорате заявление об увольнении и громогласно, как он умел, заявил, что ему до смерти надоели студенты без проблеска интеллекта в глазах, натянутые оценки и рожа ректора лично. Вопроса о том, куда он пойдет, ни у кого не возникло: Эдварда давно пытались сманить из университета два конкурирующих предприятия, предлагая какие-то совершенно сказочные условия. Редкий специалист, чего вы хотите.

Именно поэтому университет немедленно выплатил Эдварду абсолютно неприличную премию и отправил за свой счет на море в надежде, что Эдвард отдохнет и забудет о том, как сильно ему все надоело, минимум до конца следующего учебного года.

Эдвард согласился, но сразу предупредил, что может вернуться — и все равно уволиться. В этот раз он был настроен решительно.

Но солнце и море сделали свое дело, и вот смотрите: он уже способен любоваться коленками и ощущать приятное томление. Несомненно, это хороший знак. Может, еще пара недель — и он даже начнет скучать по ректору? Но столько времени у него не было.

Второй раз Эдвард увидел знакомые коленки спустя три или четыре часа. Он сидел в тени раскидистого дерева возле отеля с книгой в руках, но не читал, а наслаждался теплом и чувством покоя, когда на границе зрения промелькнули те самые — он не мог ошибиться — коленки. В этот раз Эдвард все же поднял взгляд выше, обнаружил над коленками белоснежные шорты и такую же футболку, а еще выше — темные кудри. Больше ничего он обнаружить не мог, поскольку юноша весьма быстро и решительно уходил прочь. Кудри неожиданно добавили привлекательности коленкам.

«Интересно, — размышлял Эдвард, глядя на обтянутую футболкой спину, — не испортит ли впечатления лицо?»

Ответ на свой вопрос он получил тем же вечером.

В баре было шумно. Громкая музыка, танцующие люди, бьющее через край веселье. В другое время Эдвард, может, тоже с удовольствием бы потанцевал, но настроение у него сегодня было совершенно неподходящее. Хотелось тихого спокойного отдыха, выспаться перед отъездом, поговорить с барменом по душам в последний раз. Так что, пропустив рюмочку бренди, Эдвард решил уйти.

И именно в этот момент на соседний стул плюхнулся разгоряченный, тяжело дышащий мальчик. Каким-то непостижимым образом Эдвард сначала увидел — и узнал — его коленки. А потом уже обнаружил приоткрытые пухлые губы и огромные оленьи глаза в обрамлении густых ресниц.

Мальчик был невероятно хорош.

Эдвард подозвал бармена, и через мгновение в руках у мальчика оказался коктейль яркого голубого цвета с бумажным зонтиком.

— Я угощаю, — кивнул Эдвард.

Он совершенно точно не собирался флиртовать, все вышло как-то само собой, на автомате. «Условный рефлекс», — посмеялся про себя Эдвард.

Мальчик кивнул, кажется даже не поняв до конца, что произошло, сделал глоток и представился:

— Горацио.

«Красивое имя для красивого человека», — Эдвард прикусил себе щеку изнутри, чтобы не произнести этого вслух. Это было бы уже чересчур. Он не собирался соблазнять Горацио. Угостить коктейлем — это ведь еще не соблазнять, верно?

Представившись, Эдвард спросил, один ли здесь Горацио.

Тот отрицательно помотал головой:

— Я приехал с друзьями.

Он сделал еще глоток, и от того, как губы на мгновение прикоснулись к бокалу, у Эдварда пересохло во рту. «Вожделение, — сказал он самому себе. — Чистое вожделение — и ничего больше. Постыдился бы».

— И где же эти друзья?

Горацио мотнул головой в сторону танцпола:

— Там. Танцуют.

Эдвард посмотрел в ту сторону, но понять, кого из этой толпы Горацио называл своими друзьями, было невозможно.

— А ты почему не танцуешь?

Горацио допил коктейль, повертел в руках бокал и поставил на стойку.

— Я не люблю, — ответил он.

— Ты просто не пробовал как следует, — заверил его Эдвард и протянул руку. — Идем.

Горацио уставился на его руку с искренним недоумением.

Размышляя, собирается он соблазнять Горацио или нет, Эдвард совершенно упустил из вида, что Горацио в принципе может не интересоваться мужчинами. Или мужчинами сильно старше. Эдвард уже почти почувствовал себя старым дураком, но потом Горацио вложил свои пальцы в его ладонь. Странно, мальчик, кажется, совсем не смутился, только улыбнулся несмело и пошел вслед за Эдвардом в самую гущу танцующих.

Может, Горацио и не любил танцевать, но двигался он неплохо, Эдвард успел оценить. А потом, по всем законам жанра, быстрая мелодия сменилась медленной. Кажется, Горацио хотел сбежать, но Эдвард властно привлек его к себе, обнял, прижался щекой к щеке. Он чувствовал, как колотится сердце у Горацио, вдыхал его запах и пьянел от него. Все доводы разума, да, кажется, и сам разум, перестали существовать. Шелковистые кудри лезли в глаза, щекотали щеку, мешая думать. Горацио, гибкий, горячий, сам прижимался к нему, вздрагивая всем телом.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, можно? — шепотом спросил Эдвард, почти касаясь губами уха.

Горацио сглотнул и, кажется, подавил стон.

— Да, — тоже прошептал он.

— Не здесь, хорошо?

Горацио позволил увести себя с танцпола, из бара, не спрашивая, не интересуясь — куда. Эдварду казалось, что Горацио вообще все равно куда идти. И он повел его туда, куда сами вели ноги — к себе в номер.

Но поцеловал — поцеловал он Горацио сразу на выходе из бара. И потом еще раз, в лифте. Горацио откликался на поцелуи всем своим существом, нежно, немного неловко, так, что темнело в глазах.

В номере Эдвард даже не стал включать свет. Лихорадочно стащил одежду начала с себя, потом — с Горацио. Что было дальше, он помнил смутно. Только стоны, скомканные простыни, чужой вкус и жар чужого тела. И то, как целовал колено, закинутое себе на плечо. Горацио отдавался с такой страстью, с таким пылом, что немудрено было забыть обо всем.

Они уснули, сплетясь друг с другом, разгоряченные, влажные, и почти подскочили, когда неожиданно тишину взрезал резкий звук телефонного звонка.

— Прости, прости, — лихорадочно шептал Горацио, ища на полу свой телефон — похоже, он был в кармане шорт. — Алло?

Звонивший говорил так громко, что Эдвард слышал и обеспокоенное «Ты где? Ты живой?», и раздраженное «И где тебя черти носят?!», и «Пулей в номер!».

Горацио, послушный мальчик, подхватился, натянул шорты и футболку, быстро ткнулся губами в губы и был таков.

Эдвард откинулся на подушку, полежал немного, не закрывая глаз. Темнота скрывала от него потолок, но даже если бы и было светло, ответа на свои мысли он бы на нем не нашел. Все было правильно. Хорошее завершение хорошего отпуска, даже не роман — случайная встреча на одну ночь.

Но что-то царапало, раздражая и не давая забыть о себе, словно песчинка в ботинке.

Утром Эдвард покидал вещи в чемодан, сел в такси и уехал в аэропорт. Впереди его ждал разговор с ректором и подготовка к новому учебному году.

Он был готов.

 

***

На море Горацио позвали с собой друзья. В последний раз провести лето вместе перед тем, как разойтись по разным университетам, перед тем, как студенческая жизнь поглотит их без остатка. Как знать, останутся ли они после этого друзьями, или новые знакомства, новые интересы заставят забыть о старой дружбе, как это часто бывает.

Горацио никогда прежде не был на море, и оно ошеломило его. Огромное, бескрайнее, синее… Его поражало решительно все: и море, и солнце, то, что можно дурачиться, ни на кого не оглядываясь. Пьянящее чувство свободы и безвременья: он еще не студент, уже не школьник. Просто вырвавшийся на волю едва оперившийся птенец. Хотя себе-то он казался стреляным воробьем.

За один-единственный день на море Горацио пережил больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. Эмоций и впечатлений было столько, что к вечеру он плохо понимал, кто он и на каком свете находится. Арчи и Чадд потащили его в бар, дали выпить что-то крепкое, что — Горацио толком и не понял. Они не долго просидели на месте: какие-то девушки липли к ним, смеялись — громко и неприятно, но, кажется, Арчи и Чадд не возражали. Они пошли танцевать и Горацио потащили вместе с собой. Он сбежал при первой же возможности, сел на единственный свободный стул у барной стойки — и в этот момент все изменилось.

Горацио никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда или считал, что не верит. В такие романтические глупости просто не пристало верить уже совершенно взрослому мужчине, почти студенту. И все же когда он увидел темные глаза Эдварда, то пропал в ту же секунду. Он выпил — несомненно, зря — коктейль просто потому, что его угостил Эдвард. Он пошел за ним, не спрашивая ни о чем. Он отдался ему — впервые в своей жизни.

Горацио не стал даже говорить об этом. Не потому, что не хотел, не потому, что стеснялся, просто это не имело никакого значения. Не важно, целовался ли он впервые в жизни или нет, впервые ли ложился с кем-то в постель. Эдвард вел его за собой, уверенно, твердо — и нежно.

С ним Горацио забыл обо всем. О друзьях, о времени, о том, где он. И когда позвонил Арчи, чувство вины накрыло его с головой. Пока он наслаждался в объятиях Эдварда, его друзья с ума сходили от беспокойства. Как он мог так с ними поступить?

Горацио вернулся в их номер на троих так быстро, как только мог.

— И где же тебя черти носили?! — повторил свой вопрос Арчи, уже куда миролюбивее.

Горацио почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Я… — он замялся, — встретил кое-кого...

Арчи окинул его взглядом и присвистнул.

— А тебе, я смотрю, повезло куда больше…

Судя по тому, что рассказал Арчи, девушки оказались не столь уж простыми. Они позволили лишь поцеловать себя пару раз и пожелали парням спокойной ночи. «Не то что я», — впервые подумал Горацио, и его кольнуло острой иглой стыда.

Он думал об этом, стоя под душем. Что на него нашло? Это влияние алкоголя? Эмоций? Влюбленности? Всего вместе? Зачем он так торопился? И что теперь подумает про него Эдвард?

Остатки алкоголя не давали осознать масштабы произошедшего, и Горацио лег спать с мыслью, что завтра найдет Эдварда и попробует начать все сначала.

Но этому не суждено было сбыться.

Эдварда он больше не встретил ни разу. К своему ужасу Горацио понял, что даже не запомнил этаж, не то что номер, в котором жил Эдвард. Ни на пляже, ни в баре — нигде он не смог найти Эдварда, а спрашивать на ресепшене было бы попросту глупо. Что он знал о нем, кроме имени?

В какой-то момент Горацио даже начал сомневаться: уж не приснилась ли ему та ночь?

Теперь он вспоминал ее со смешанными чувствами: от острого всеобъемлющего счастья до липкого и горького стыда. Вспоминать он старался все реже, надеясь, что со временем память потускнеет, остается только выученный урок: думать, а не идти на поводу у собственных чувств. И никогда, никогда больше не пить.

Горацио вернулся домой — ему казалось, что за эти десять дней он повзрослел на целую жизнь, — и со свежим загаром и запахом морского ветра в волосах пришел на учебу в первый день.

Он гордился собой: за весь день он не вспомнил об Эдварде ни разу. Слишком много было нового, незнакомого, непривычного.

А потом он столкнулся с ним в коридоре.

Горацио взял в библиотеке несколько книг, листал одну на ходу и, когда кто-то задел его плечом, уронил. Он наклонился было, чтобы ее поднять, но его опередили. Принимая книгу из рук этого человека, Горацио взглянул ему в глаза — и замер.

Эти темные пронзительные глаза он узнал бы где и когда угодно.

Эдвард — а это, без всяких сомнений, был он — тоже застыл.

Они стояли в коридоре, оба держась за злополучную книгу, как за спасательный круг.

— Сколько вам лет?

Голос Эдварда звучал совсем иначе. Жестче, требовательнее, совсем не так, как в той темной спальне, и все же, услышав его, Горацио почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. Он словно издалека услышал собственный голос:

— Семнадцать, сэр.

Эдвард резко выдохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

Губы его шевельнулись, но что он сказал, Горацио не смог понять.

 

«Докатился», — одними губами произнес Эдвард. Он, конечно, знал, что Горацио молод. Но что настолько… Эдвард думал, ему лет двадцать. Новая информация никак не желала укладываться в голове.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Эдвард совсем не вспоминал о Горацио. Вспоминал. Иногда. В некоторых, весьма особенных, ситуациях. И он совершенно точно не ожидал встретить его в коридорах родного университета.

Конечно, Эдвард не знал всех студентов... Но корпус у них был небольшой, лица более или менее примелькались, и если он не видел Горацио до этого… Нет, на какое-то мгновение Эдвард позволил себе поверить, что Горацио просто перевелся из другого университета, с другого факультета, но он слишком хорошо понимал, насколько призрачен этот шанс. А значит, Горацио был первокурсником. И, задавая свой вопрос, Эдвард уже почти знал на него ответ. Что делать с этим знанием, он не представлял.

Что говорить Горацио — тоже.

Тот посмотрел на Эдварда только один раз и сразу отвел глаза, понять, что он думает, было нереально.

— Простите, — наконец нарушил молчание Горацио, — мне надо идти на занятие.

Он все же отобрал у Эдварда книгу и быстро пошел прочь, вызывая чувство дежавю, вот только коленки на этот раз были скрыты темными синими джинсами.

Эдвард усмехнулся. На первом курсе все думают, что мир перевернется, если они, не дай бог, пропустят лекцию! Зато к последнему приходят на экзамен в полной уверенности, что знают предмет лучше преподавателя, потому что удосужились пролистать учебник за полчаса до этого.

Секретарь относилась к Эдварду с симпатией и только поэтому согласилась найти среди списков поступивших молодого человека по имени Горацио — он оказался такой один — и назвала его фамилию и номер группы. Зачем ему эта информация, Эдвард понятия не имел.

 

Сидя на лекции, Горацио совсем не слушал преподавателя. Он отчаянно кусал губы, сам того не замечая. Чего он ждал? Он и сам не знал, пожалуй ничего, он вообще думал, что больше никогда в жизни не встретит Эдварда. Но один короткий вопрос и полный холода взгляд — явно не то, на что он мог бы рассчитывать. Это было больно.

Позже Горацио выяснил фамилию Эдварда и его расписание — чтобы больше не встретиться в коридоре, никаких случайностей. Он тщательно избегал Эдварда, обходя по большой дуге кабинеты, где тот читал лекции, что иногда требовало немалой изобретательности. Горацио вовсе не хотел, чтобы Эдвард думал, будто он его преследует. И не хотел его видеть — больше никогда.

Он и не подозревал, что в это же самое время Эдвард пристально за ним наблюдал, отслеживая все перемещения. И для него не было тайной, что Горацио его избегает. Это почему-то задевало. Горацио сбежал тогда, в отеле, и теперь не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего. Но с другой стороны, если мальчик принял такое решение, что ж, тем лучше. Для них обоих.

А потом Горацио внезапно пришел на кафедру, встал перед Эдвардом и сказал, что хочет, чтобы тот стал его научным руководителем.

Эдвард сперва решил, что ослышался. Он долго всматривался в бледное лицо Горацио и наконец тихо спросил:

— Почему ты выбрал меня?

На кафедре кроме них была только ассистентка, увлеченно набивающая чей-то учебный план, сидя в наушниках и покачивая головой в такт музыке.

— Потому что вы занимаетесь той темой, которая мне интересна, — ответил Горацио. — И, к сожалению, вы лучший.

Никогда прежде Эдварду не высказывали сожаления о том, что он лучший, и это оскорбило его до глубины души.

— К сожалению, — эхом повторил он, внутренне кипя от злости, — я не работаю с первокурсниками. Обратитесь пока к Фостеру, а через пару лет посмотрим, выйдет ли из вас толк.

Горацио сжал губы, выпятил подбородок, но не сказал ни слова. Кивнул, поклонился — и вышел не прощаясь.

Спустя пару дней он пришел к Фостеру и попросился под его руководство, ни словом не упомянув об отказе Эдварда.

Фостер, разумеется, согласился.

Теперь Эдвард то и дело вынужден был лицезреть Горацио. Тот приходил на кафедру, вполголоса обсуждал что-то с Фостером, слушал его, внимательно, не отрывая взгляда, кивал… Эдварду все время казалось, что они с Фостером сидят слишком близко, что взгляд у Фостера слишком масляный, что ноги их под столом соприкасаются.

Теперь Эдвард вспомнил: ходили слухи, что Фостер постоянно заводил любовников из числа студентов, и едва ли не на каждом курсе пара-тройка парней проходили через его постель. И Эдвард сам отправил к ему Горацио!

Казалось бы, какая ему, собственно, разница? Да, Горацио очень привлекательный юноша, но не более. Все, что между ними было, — одна ночь и два коротких — даже слишком коротких — разговора. И все же, по какой-то странной причине, внутри Эдварда просыпался страшный собственник каждый раз, когда он видел Горацио. Этот мальчик должен был принадлежать ему и только ему. Никто, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен был касаться его так, как касался Эдвард. Брать его так, как брал Эдвард.

«Это сумасшествие, форменное сумасшествие», — думал Эдвард. И был не так уж далек от истины.

И когда Фостер сам завел речь о Горацио, Эдварду стоило немалых усилий сдержаться.

— Хорнблауэр очень талантливый, — сообщил Фостер, сцепив руки на животе и жмурясь, словно сытый кот. — Очень! Тебе стоило взять его.

«Я и взял».

Эдвард неопределенно пожал плечами и хмыкнул.

— Он далеко пойдет, — продолжал Фостер, — и я рад, что смогу провести его по этому пути…

В его словах, казалось бы невинных, Эдвард усмотрел намек на совсем другой путь, далекий от мира науки. Возможно, все дело было в том, как Фостер улыбался, произнося эти слова, — сально и предвкушающе. Нечто темное и свирепое поднялось со дна души Эдварда, нечто, жаждущее разорвать Фостера на куски голыми руками.

— Мне это не интересно, — отрезал Эдвард.

Непроизнесенное «он еще ребенок» комком застряло в горле, стоило лишь вспомнить ту ночь в отеле, и Эдвард натурально закашлялся.

— Тем лучше для меня, — усмехнулся Фостер.

И теперь Эдвард был уже уверен, что речь шла не о науке.

От этого разговора остался неприятный осадок. Кроме всего прочего, Эдварда не отпускало ощущение, что Горацио, словно покорный агнец, идет на заклание, не зная, что его ждет. Желание остановить, предупредить было таким сильным, что, когда спустя пару дней Горацио заглянул на кафедру, надеясь застать Фостера, Эдвард не выдержал.

— Горацио, — попросил он, — зайдите на минуту.

Был уже вечер, на кафедре никого не осталось, за окнами начинало темнеть.

Горацио вошел, поставил рюкзак на пол и застыл, ожидая продолжения. Эдвард встал из-за стола — Горацио не стал садиться, а смотреть на него снизу вверх Эдвард не собрался, по крайней мере не в этой ситуации, — сделал несколько шагов, подбирая слова.

— Я хотел предупредить вас, — наконец сказал он, — насчет Фостера.

Горацио кивнул, мол, я весь внимание.

— Дело в том, что профессор Фостер имеет обыкновение… — Эдвард запнулся, но все же продолжил, — спать со своими студентами.

— Вот как, — протянул Горацио, губы его искривила неприятная усмешка, — сэр.

Ядом, которым сочился его голос, можно было смазывать стрелы. И Эдвард оказался совершенно беззащитен перед этой усмешкой — и этим голосом. Если он и собирался сказать что-то еще, это желание моментально пропало.

— Я учту, — продолжал Горацио, кусая губы. Он явно говорил совсем не то, что хотел сказать. — Думаю, наше сотрудничество с профессором Фостером будет очень, — он сделал паузу, вдохнул и закончил, глядя прямо в глаза Эдварду, — приятным.

Никогда в жизни Эдвард не думал, что способен испытывать такую ярость. Он обнаружил, что стоит, прижимая Горацио к стене — не имея ни малейшего понятия, как это вышло, — и шепчет, шепчет лишь потому, что иначе будет рычать, как зверь: «Не смей, слышишь, не смей!».

— Вы же сами от меня отказались, — тихо произнес Горацио.

Да, отказался. Эдвард смутно припоминал, что на это были какие-то, несомненно веские, причины, но сейчас он бы не смог назвать ни одной.

Он вдыхал запах Горацио — и ему казалось, что тот пахнет морем и солнцем. Весь окружающий мир исчез. Эдвард положил ладонь на затылок Горацио, заставил его слегка повернуть голову и поцеловал. Требовательно и страстно. И Горацио откликнулся в тот же миг, притираясь ближе, подстраиваясь, обвивая руками его шею.

История повторялась: Эдвард не собирался соблазнять Горацио, не собирался притрагиваться к нему, но это ничего не значило. Он почти готов был запереть дверь и отдаться на волю страсти, но остатки разума не позволили это сделать. Эдвард отстранился, тяжело дыша, не зная, снова не зная, что делать и говорить дальше, — и Горацио решил за него. Он замер лишь на мгновение, а потом сам обхватил руками голову Эдварда, сам прижался губами к губам.

Этот поцелуй был куда дольше и куда отчаяннее.

А потом Горацио отступил.

— Простите, сэр, — тихо прошептал он, подхватил рюкзак и готов был исчезнуть, но Эдвард удержал его.

— В этот раз, — хрипло сказал он, — я не позволю тебе сбежать.

Горацио посмотрел на него со странным выражением на лице.

— Разве это я сбежал в прошлый раз? — тихо спросил он.

Эдвард открыл рот, чтобы ответить: «А разве нет?» — и закрыл, не произнеся ни звука. Он никогда не думал, как все это выглядело для Горацио.

— Прости, — наконец произнес он. — У меня самолет был рано утром.

Горацио кивнул, и теперь Эдвард понял, что означало его странное выражение: Горацио смотрел на него с болью.

— Подожди минуту.

Эдвард достал из визитницы свою карточку, подписал на оборотной стороне личный номер — рабочий он отключал вечером и по выходным — и отдал Горацио.

— Если ты захочешь, позвони мне, и мы встретимся. Сходим в кафе, в кино — куда ты захочешь.

Горацио задумчиво посмотрел на карточку.

— Как свидание?

— Да, — подтвердил Эдвард. — Поговорим, узнаем друг друга, в конце концов.

— А потом?

Горацио все еще смотрел на карточку, не поднимая взгляда.

— А потом, если нам понравится, мы встретимся еще раз.

— А если нет?

Вопрос был хороший. Эдвард сцепил руки в замок за спиной, качнулся с пятки на носок и обратно.

— А если нет, — медленно ответил он, — то обещаю, что не стану преследовать тебя.

«Будет еще один повод уволиться», — закончил он свою мысль, но вслух произносить не стал.

Теперь во взгляде Горацио было удивление.

— Я не… — он помотал головой. — То есть…

— Все в порядке, Горацио, — заверил его Эдвард и добавил: — И не торопись с решением, подумай хорошо.

«... нужен ли тебе такой старый осел». И этого Эдвард тоже не стал говорить.

Горацио кивнул, попрощался и ушел. Очень хотелось снова задержать его, поцеловать на прощание, но Эдвард сдержался титаническим усилием воли.

Что-то странное происходило с ними, когда они были вместе. Необъяснимое. Будет лучше, если на решение Горацио не повлияет животная страсть.

Эдвард сознательно отдал власть решать в руки Горацио. И все же чувствовать, что зависишь от воли мальчишки, что ждешь — уже! — его звонка, было неприятно.

Разве мог бы Горацио устоять, реши Эдвард сделать его своим здесь и сейчас? Нет, у него не было ни единого шанса. Но ведь именно поэтому Эдвард и не стал этого делать. Именно поэтому он дал ему время на размышление, именно поэтому отослал от себя — чтобы дать возможность сказать «нет».

И если даже так Горацио ответит «да», это будет еще ценнее.

 

Горацио вышел с кафедры, тщательно закрыл за собой дверь, сделал пару шагов и уткнулся лбом в стену. Он совершенно не понимал, во что превратилась его жизнь и что ему делать дальше. В руке он сжимал визитку, на которой можно было найти все способы связаться с Эдвардом, включая написанный от руки номер телефона — явно личный. Горацио не хотел по нему звонить. Он хотел развернуться, войти обратно и сказать, что согласен. Что хочет встретиться — прямо сейчас. Но один раз он уже согласился без раздумий, и это было ошибкой. Горацио хотелось исправить эту ошибку, создать о себе другое впечатление: рассудительного, ответственного молодого человека. Он таким и был! Но рядом с Эдвардом все это теряло значение.

Легкая влюбленность, с которой все началось, не имела ничего общего с тем ураганом, который бушевал внутри Горацио теперь. По какой-то несчастливой случайности та тема, которой он хотел заниматься, оказалась темой Эдварда. Куратор посоветовала Горацио прочесть пару статей мистера Пеллью, чтобы быть уверенным, и именно она сказала, что он лучший. Горацио прочел. Если до этого его просто тянуло к Эдварду, то теперь он влюбился в его образ мыслей, в его логику, в его способность переворачивать все с ног на голову и находить самые нестандартные решения.

Горацио пришел к нему с просьбой стать его научным руководителем — и был отвергнут. Это было больно и несправедливо, Горацио проще было бы смириться, если бы Эдвард отказал ему как любовнику, чем как ученику. По крайней мере, он так думал.

Фостер, скрипя зубами, тоже рекомендовал статьи Эдварда. По всему выходило, что без Эдварда не обойтись. Как могло получиться, что он стал занимать так много места в жизни Горацио, даже не зная об этом?

То, что произошло потом, не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Горацио не понимал ни Эдварда, ни себя.

Он никогда не думал, что может быть таким — саркастичным, колючим, отвечать такими злыми словами. Словно вся та боль, которую он носил в себе, перезревшая и перебродившая, выплеснулась наружу. И, возможно, зря? Горацио никогда не задумывался о том, как все выглядело для Эдварда. О том, что он сам тогда ушел, не оставив ни единого способа связи, ничего. Выходит, он был не прав, обижаясь на Эдварда все это время?

Спрашивая, что будет, если им не понравится, Горацио не имел в виду себя. В себе он был уверен, но что, если он сам не понравится Эдварду? Что тогда? Сможет ли он стать хотя бы его учеником? На все эти вопросы у него не было ответов. Он получит их, рано или поздно, но для этого сначала надо позвонить.

С этим была проблема.

По правде говоря, проблем было сразу несколько. Прежде всего, Горацио понятия не имел, сколько дней он должен думать. Он даже пытался гуглить, но посмотрел на выпадающие похожие запросы и закрыл вкладку. Почему Эдвард не сказал ему ничего о сроках? Что, если он считает, что хорошо подумать можно за месяц, не меньше?

Вторая проблема заключалась в том, что Горацио ненавидел говорить по телефону. Каждый раз, когда ему надо было позвонить кому-то, это превращалось в пытку. Насколько проще было бы зайти на кафедру и сказать Эдварду лично! Но тот сказал позвонить, и это не оставило Горацио выбора. Он наизусть выучил его номер телефона, записал его в три записные книжки — и в память своего телефона. Горацио слишком боялся потерять его.

Горацио промучился целых два дня. За это время он несколько раз доставал телефон, набирал по памяти номер — и не решался нажать кнопку вызова. «Не сейчас», — говорил ему внутренний голос, и в какой-то момент Горацио понял, что так может продолжаться до бесконечности.

Решительно, словно бросаясь с обрыва в воду, он нажал на вызов и приложил телефон к уху. Один длинный гудок, второй… На третьем Горацио понял, что если сейчас Эдвард не возьмет трубку — он никогда не сможет позвонить ему еще раз. Все закончится на этом.

На пятом гудке Эдвард ответил.

— Алло?

В горле враз пересохло, Горацио сглотнул и выдавил:

— Это Горацио. Горацио Хорнблауэр.

Что говорить дальше, Горацио понятия не имел. Обычно он заранее продумывал разговор, но не в этот раз. Слишком сосредоточился на том, что ему нужно позвонить, и забыл, что придется еще и разговаривать.

К счастью, Эдвард не растерялся.

— Ты свободен сегодня вечером? Сейчас идет фильм, который я хотел посмотреть...

— Да, — подтвердил Горацио, — я свободен.

Они договорились встретиться немного заранее и посидеть в кафе. Эдвард продиктовал ему адрес и, уже попрощавшись, внезапно добавил:

— Я рад, что ты позвонил.

И повесил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Горацио, глядя на темный экран телефона.

 

Они встретились в маленьком кафе через час. Половину этого времени Горацио потратил на то, чтобы решить, в чем идти. В конце концов он решил, что та одежда, в которой он ходит на занятия, вполне подойдет — и не ошибся. За вторые полчаса он как раз успел дойти от общежития до кафе и несколько раз почти повернуть назад — потому что все равно ничего не выйдет. И, хотя Горацио пришел вовремя, Эдвард уже ждал его.

Встретиться в кафе было очень правильным решением. По крайней мере, первые несколько минут Горацио вполне мог притвориться, что страшно заинтересован меню и действительно выбирает, какой именно кофе он хочет. На самом деле, когда подошел официант, Горацио наугад ткнул пальцем и сделал вид, что именно вот об этом он мечтал всю жизнь. Коварный официант забрал меню, а кофе вместо него сразу не выдал, и Горацио остался один на один с Эдвардом.

Он понятия не имел, что делать на первом свидании — особенно если до этого вы уже успели переспать, — о чем говорить и как себя вести. Он, честно говоря, и на свидания-то до этого никогда не ходил.

Спустя целую вечность — около пятнадцати секунд, — полную тяжелого и тягостного молчания, Эдвард попросил рассказать о тех друзьях, с которыми Горацио отдыхал на море.

Горацио выдохнул. Рассказывать про Арчи и Чадда было не в пример проще, чем про себя самого. Эдвард слушал внимательно, задавал вопросы, и Горацио даже не особо заметил, когда пред ним возникла кружка с кофе, да и как его выпил — тоже. Как-то незаметно с друзей он перескочил на собственное детство, на свой небольшой городок, рассказал об отце… И только тогда понял, что все время говорил только он.

— Ты ничего не рассказал о себе, — немного обиженно произнес Горацио.

Эдвард посмотрел на часы.

— В другой раз, — пообещал он. — А кроме того, ты наверняка читал статью на сайте университета.

Что правда, то правда, статью Горацио читал, и несколько раз. И сохранил фотографию, хотя не признался бы в этом и под пытками. Даже самому себе.

 

Фильм, который выбрал Эдвард, наверняка был интересным. Другого Эдвард не мог бы выбрать, в этом Горацио не сомневался. Но, к сожалению, оценить этот фильм Горацио не мог. Он собирался смотреть внимательно, чтобы потом обсудить… Но в самом начале сеанса Эдвард взял его руку и начал поглаживать кончиками пальцев тыльную сторону ладони.

В этот момент Горацио остро осознал, что штамп про прошивший тело разряд тока появился не на пустом месте. Примерно это с ним и произошло. Каждое прикосновение обжигало, заставляло дрожать. Эдвард наверняка не имел в виду ничего такого. Горацио убеждал себя в этом снова и снова. Глупо возбуждаться оттого, что кто-то всего лишь поглаживает твою руку. Очень глупо и неразумно. Но разум покинул Горацио. Кровь отхлынула от мозга, оставив Горацио наедине с дикой, животной страстью. Он кусал губы, чтобы не застонать, а когда понял, что больше не выдержит, уткнулся лбом в плечо Эдварда и взмолился: «Пожалуйста!».

Горацио не знал даже, чего он просит: остановиться или не останавливаться. Но Эдвард понял его по-своему.

— Тебе плохо? — с тревогой спросил он. — Выйдем?

Горацио кивнул из последних сил.

Не выпуская его руки, Эдвард повел Горацио к выходу, и, когда они оказались в маленьком коридорчике перед выходом из зала, Горацио совершил самый отчаянный и самый безумный поступок в своей жизни. Он прижал Эдварда к стене и поцеловал.

 

Для Эдварда этот поцелуй оказался полной неожиданностью. Он думал, что Горацио нехорошо, и совершенно не был готов к тому, что тот набросится на него с таким пылом. На мгновение у Эдварда потемнело перед глазами, когда губы Горацио коснулись его губ. Обжигающий, страстный поцелуй заставил Эдварда забыть обо всем. О том, что они в кинотеатре, о том, что вокруг полно народа, о том, что в мире вообще есть кто-то кроме них двоих. Ну или почти обо всем — потому что когда Горацио притерся ближе и стало ясно, насколько он возбужден, Эдвард прервал поцелуй.

— Не стоит, Горацио, — мягко сказал он.

— Почему?

Горацио смотрел на него, тяжело дыша, глаза его блестели в темноте. Он облизнул губы, и Эдвард не сразу вспомнил, что он должен ответить.

— Ты еще слишком молод, — наконец произнес он.

Разумнее было бы сказать, что сейчас не время и не место. Что заниматься любовью в кинотеатре — не самая лучшая идея. Но это просто не пришло Эдварду в голову. Честно говоря, наверное потому, что сейчас его и самого бы все это не остановило, не говоря уже о Горацио.

— В прошлый раз тебя это не смутило, — покачал головой Горацио.

— В прошлый раз, — парировал Эдвард, — я не знал.

Горацио, коварный, соблазнительный Горацио обнял его еще крепче, скользнул губами по линии челюсти, заставив Эдварда выдохнуть сквозь зубы.

— Разве теперь это важно? — прошептал Горацио, щекоча дыханием ухо.

Проще всего было бы сдаться. Дать Горацио то, чего он хочет, здесь и сейчас. Но остатки благоразумия — Эдвард никогда и не подозревал, что обладает таким его запасом, — подсказывали, что это недопустимо.

— Хорошо, — он сделал вид, что сдался. — Не здесь, ладно? Поедешь ко мне?

Горацио кивнул и отступил.

Это был обманный маневр. Эдвард надеялся, что, пока они дойдут до машины, пока доедут до его дома, Горацио успеет остыть. А остыв, сам поймет, что это было бы неразумно.

Они вышли из зала, держась на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, спустились на подземную парковку. Каждый шаг гулким эхом отдавался от стен, в неярком искусственном свете все казалось нереальным. Эдвард открыл машину, сел за руль, Горацио устроился на соседнем сиденье. Кажется, он действительно успел остыть и выглядел теперь таким печальным, что Эдварду невольно захотелось его утешить. Он ласково коснулся щеки Горацио кончиками пальцев — и это было ошибкой. Потому что в следующее мгновение Эдвард притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

И все полетело в тартарары.

Эдвард всегда считал, что заниматься любовью в машине невозможно. Слишком многое мешает, слишком неудобно… Чистая правда — мешало абсолютно все, ни о каком удобстве не могло быть и речи. Но это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения. Только Горацио, жадный, стонущий, отдающийся ему.

После, разглядывая свою машину, Эдвард не мог понять, как им это удалось. Не иначе как чудом.

Приводя себя в порядок, Эдвард то и дело посматривал на Горацио. Тот полулежал на своем сидении, откинув голову. На лбу у него блестели бисеринки пота.

Неожиданно Горацио застонал — совершенно не эротично — и закрыл лицо ладонью.

— О боже, — с отчаянием пробормотал он. — Я же не собирался с тобой спать до третьего свидания!

Эдвард расхохотался, слегка нервно.

— Я, — утешил он Горацио, — не собирался с тобой спать, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать.

Горацио повернул к нему голову и криво улыбнулся.

— Не очень-то у нас получилось, да? — тихо спросил он.

— Не особо, — подтвердил Эдвард и завел наконец машину.

Что еще тут скажешь?

 

Как он и обещал, Эдвард отвез Горацио к себе домой. Не для того, чтобы еще раз заняться любовью, просто расстаться с ним сейчас было бы больнее, чем отрезать себе руку. Впуская Горацио в свой дом, Эдвард испытывал странный трепет. Словно от того, понравится ему или нет, зависело что-то очень важное.

Горацио несмело переступил порог, прошел внутрь. Он оглядывал дом Эдварда как любопытный кот, не хватало только подергивающегося от волнения хвоста.

В детстве у Эдварда был кот. Наглая самоуверенная скотина, считавшая, что люди живут в его доме из милости. Только избранным он позволял почесать мягкое пушистое брюшко. Эдвард был в их числе.

Никого и никогда в своей жизни он не любил так, как этого кота.

Кот умер много лет назад, и Эдвард так и не решился завести другого. Это казалось предательством. Хотя иногда так хотелось, чтобы в доме вместе с ним жил кто-то еще, встречал с работы, мурлыкал в ухо по вечерам. Интересно, если он заведет Горацио — это же не будет предательством?

Обойдя по периметру гостиную, коснувшись кончиками пальцев корешков книг на высоком, до потолка, стеллаже, Горацио оглянулся на Эдварда.

Тому показалось, что он сейчас попросит еды, как положено всем порядочным котам.

— Я бы перекусил, — несмело произнес Горацио, и Эдвард едва не расхохотался.

— Сейчас закажем что-нибудь, — пообещал он, доставая телефон.

В холодильнике у Эдварда давно умерла с голода мифическая мышь. Единственное, что было в его доме — несколько бутылок дорогого виски. Его-то он и предложил Горацио, чтобы скоротать время до приезда курьера.

— Нет, спасибо, — покачал головой Горацио. — Я не пью.

И увидев, как удивленно поднялись брови у Эдварда, добавил:

— Больше не пью.

Эдвард ждал продолжения.

— Тогда в баре, — наконец неохотно признался Горацио, глядя куда-то в сторону, — я выпил лишнего и потерял голову.

Эдвард шагнул ближе, коснулся ладонью его щеки, заставляя повернуться и посмотреть на себя.

— Я думал, — сказал он, — что ты потерял голову от меня, а не от алкоголя.

Наверное, Горацио даже смог бы что-то ответить, если бы, произнося это, Эдвард не провел большим пальцем по его губам. Зрачки у Горацио расширились, он прерывисто вдохнул, приоткрывая губы, впуская палец в рот.

Звонок в дверь спас их обоих.

Курьер оказался на редкость проворным.

 

Пока они ели, Эдвард рассказывал Горацио о себе — он же обещал. О том, как чуть не уволился, как в детстве строил с отцом дом на дереве, как отец перестал с ним разговаривать, после того как узнал, что его сын гей. И, совершенно неожиданно для себя, рассказал и про кота.

— У меня тоже был кот, — грустно вздохнул Горацио.

И они помолчали некоторое время, как два человека, абсолютно понимающие друг друга.

За окнами было уже темно, когда Горацио решительно встал из-за стола.

— Мне пора.

Эдвард кивнул, прикусив губу. «Завтра выходной, — хотелось сказать ему, — зачем тебе уходить?»

Но это было бы чересчур поспешно. У них и так все происходило слишком быстро, и Эдвард как мог старался притормозить. Получалось плохо.

Горацио вышел в коридор, начал надевать куртку. Эдвард остановился рядом, опираясь плечом на стену.

— Даже не поцелуешь на прощание? — тихо спросил он.

Горацио вздрогнул. Он собирался застегнуть куртку да так и замер, теребя в пальцах собачку молнии.

— Ты же знаешь, что тогда я не уйду, — почти шепотом признался он.

Эдвард шагнул ближе.

— Разве ты не хочешь остаться?

Ответный взгляд Горацио был полон муки.

— Это будет неправильно, — тихо, но твердо произнес Горацио.

И он был прав.

Эдвард вздохнул. Он мягко притянул к себе Горацио и поцеловал — нежно, невесомо, без намека на страсть.

— Так ты сможешь уйти?

Горацио лишь кивнул в ответ.

— Я тебя отвезу.

Но когда Эдвард развернулся, чтобы взять свою куртку, Горацио обнял его со спины, прижался горячими губами к шее.

— Ты же не хочешь меня отпускать, — пробормотал он.

— Не хочу, — согласился Эдвард.

Теплое дыхание на шее сбивало с толку, заставляло путаться мысли. Он уже не совсем понимал, почему будет неправильно, если Горацио останется. Но была же какая-то причина?.. Развернувшись, Эдвард обнял его и случайно, честное слово, совершенно случайно коснулся губами губ.

И второй раз за день полностью потерял голову.

Теперь уже он целовал Горацио, прижимая его к стене, заведя руки за голову. Горацио не возражал. Он, похоже, тоже забыл о том, что собирался уходить. Что у него были на то какие-то причины.

Опустившись перед ним на колени, Эдвард расстегнул на Горацио джинсы, бросил быстрый взгляд на его лицо — вот так он готов был смотреть снизу вверх.

После первых же прикосновений Горацио впился зубами в ладонь, чтобы заглушить стоны, — и Эдвард немедленно прервал ласку.

— Не смей, — негромко сказал он. — Я хочу тебя слышать.

И он слышал — все то время, пока Горацио содрогался в его руках.

Наверное, после того, как все закончилось, стоило сказать что-то вроде «вот теперь ты можешь идти» и отвезти наконец Горацио домой.

Но вместо этого Эдвард снял с него куртку и отвел в свою спальню.

Кажется, здравомыслие покинуло его раз и навсегда.

 

Среди ночи Эдвард проснулся от кошмара и долго лежал, глядя в потолок и убеждая себя, что это только сон. Стоило бы встать, выпить воды, может быть даже умыться. Но Эдвард не мог. Ведь Горацио спал, обняв его, устроив голову на его груди. И Эдвард боялся даже пошевелиться, чтобы не нарушить его сон.

Спокойное ровное дыхание успокаивало. Тем более что кошмар был именно о нем, о Горацио.

Эдварду приснилось, что в общежитии ночью случился пожар. Словно наяву, он видел обуглившиеся стены, темные провалы окон. Несколько студентов погибли, и, подходя к телам, запаянным в непрозрачные пакеты, Эдвард точно знал, что один из них — Горацио.

Там, во сне, Эдвард был стоек. Он ждал до восемнадцатилетия, он ни разу не прикоснулся к Горацио. И не мог теперь себе этого простить.

Обычно Эдвард не придавал слишком большого значения снам. Но обычно он и не спал со своими студентами. И не приводил к себе ночевать тех, с кем спал.

«Пусть все катится к черту, — подумал Эдвард, зарываясь лицом в мягкие кудри Горацио, — он должен быть моим».

Утром, едва проснувшись, он предложил Горацио остаться.

Горацио долго смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, а потом попросил кофе. Впервые в своей жизни Эдвард утром варил кофе не для себя. Впервые в жизни он относил его в постель своему любовнику. Слишком много всего он сделал впервые за время знакомства с Горацио.

После пары глотков кофе, Горацио вздохнул и спросил, что Эдвард имел в виду.

— Оставайся, — нетерпеливо повторил Эдвард. — Совсем.

Горацио сделал еще один долгий глоток, а потом уточнил:

— Ты предлагаешь переехать к тебе?

— Ну да.

Грустно заглянув в опустевшую кружку, Горацио поставил ее на тумбочку и с силой провел рукой по лицу.

— Мне надо подумать.

Конечно же, он согласился. Не сразу — Эдварду понадобилась целая неделя на то, чтобы уговорить его. И когда месяцем позже в общежитии действительно случился пожар, Эдвард понял, что поступил правильно.

В университете они всем сказали, что Горацио — племянник Эдварда и будет теперь жить у него.

— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы у тебя был братья или сестры, — прищурившись, сказал ректор, услышав об этом.

— Двоюродный племянник, — не моргнув глазом солгал Эдвард.

Спустя полгода, когда Горацио исполнилось восемнадцать и они поженились, он так же уверенно заявил, что браки между столь дальними родственниками не запрещены. Ректор, конечно же, ни капли ему не поверил.

 

Если бы Горацио было с кем посоветоваться, если бы только у него был старший товарищ, который сказал бы, что не стоит спешить, не стоит связывать жизнь с первым встречным. Если бы кто-то напомнил ему, что в восемнадцать лет слишком рано вступать в брак. Может быть, все сложилось бы иначе. Горацио бы засомневался, решил бы все сделать правильно… Спустя годы Горацио очень радовался, что такого человека не нашлось. Что они с Эдвардом оба пошли на поводу у своих чувств — и не прогадали.

Конечно же, Горацио признался Эдварду, что тот был у него первым. Сразу же после свадьбы, лежа в постели.

— Первым и последним, — хрипло сказал Эдвард, прикусывая мочку его уха.

Эдвард тогда был страшным собственником и никому не позволял приближаться к Горацио. Возможно, не стоило поощрять в нем это чувство, но Горацио, надо признать, это нравилось.

— Не хочу быть твоим первым и последним, — сказал Эдвард спустя почти двадцать лет, когда у него впервые обнаружили рак. — Пообещай мне, что найдешь себе другого, когда меня не станет.

— Вот уж нет! — рявкнул Горацио. — Не буду я никого искать, потому что с тобой все будет хорошо!

Наверное, его слова отпугнули болезнь. Эдварду сделали операцию, несколько курсов химиотерапии, и прошло больше десяти лет, прежде чем рак появился вновь.

На этот раз у Эдварда не было шансов.

Он снова и снова повторял, что Горацио должен продолжать жить, что он не должен оставаться один. И тогда Горацио сдался.

— Обещаю, — сказал он, прижимаясь губами к руке Эдварда, — если встречу кого-то, за кем захочу пойти так же, как пошел за тобой.

Горацио не лгал. Он знал, что этого никогда не случится, и не боялся нарушить обещание.

 

В тот день, когда Эдвард умер, с утра и до самой ночи шел проливной дождь.

Вернувшись домой, Горацио обнаружил, что на крыльце сидит серый кот, мокрый насквозь.

— Ну заходи.

Горацио открыл дверь, и кот прошел в дом, оглядываясь по сторонам. Кончик хвоста у него подрагивал от любопытства.

Обойдя гостиную по периметру, понюхав корешки книг, стоящих на нижних полках, кот остановился и посмотрел на Горацио.

— Мяу? — спросил он.

И хотя Горацио думал, что больше никогда в жизни не сможет улыбаться, он почувствовал, как уголки его губ поползли вверх.


End file.
